familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clymer, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 93.66 |area_land_km2 = 93.42 |area_water_km2 = 0.24 |area_total_sq_mi = 36.16 |area_land_sq_mi = 36.07 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.09 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1698 |population_density_km2 = 17.73 |population_density_sq_mi = 45.91 |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 451 |elevation_ft = 1480 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 14724 |area_code = 716 Exchange: 355 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-013-16595 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0978842 |website = |footnotes = |pop_est_as_of = 2016 |pop_est_footnotes = |population_est = 1656 }} Clymer is a town in Chautauqua County, New York, United States. The population was 1,698 at the 2010 census. The town is named for George Clymer, a signer of the Declaration of Independence. Clymer is located in the southwest part of the county. History Settlement began around 1820. The town of Clymer was established in 1829 from a division of the town of Chautauqua. In 1821, a division of Clymer was made to form the new town of Mina and again in 1829 to form the town of French Creek. In 1915, the population of Clymer was 1,341. Neckers Co., a general store, has occupied the northwest corner of the main intersection in town since 1910, passing through four generations of the Neckers family. The Clymer District School No. 5 was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1994. On or about September 24, 2012, Clymer Central School superintendent Keith Reed Jr. was shot to death by an apparent murderer on his property near Clymer.http://www.post-journal.com/page/content.detail/id/610597/Tragedy-In-Clymer.html Clymer has been a dry town since 1974. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which is land and , or 0.26%, is water. New York State Route 474 passes through the town and intersects New York State Route 76 in North Clymer. Adjacent towns and regions Clymer borders Wayne Township, Erie County, Pennsylvania, and Columbus Township, Warren County, Pennsylvania, to the south. The town of French Creek is to the west and the town of Harmony is to the east. The town of Sherman is north of Clymer. Demographics |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 1,501 people, 502 households, and 400 families residing in the town. The population density was 41.6 people per square mile (16.1/km²). There were 550 housing units at an average density of 15.3 per square mile (5.9/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 99.13% White, 0.07% African American, 0.13% Native American, 0.27% Asian, 0.20% from other races, and 0.20% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 0.47% of the population. There are 502 households out of which 39.6% have children under the age of 18 living with them, 72.3% were married couples living together, 4.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 20.3% were non-families. 17.5% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.99 and the average family size was 3.40. In the town, the population was spread out with 32.3% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 27.6% from 25 to 44, 19.1% from 45 to 64, and 13.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 33 years. For every 100 females, there were 99.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 101.6 males. The median income for a household in the town was $34,583, and the median income for a family was $38,654. Males had a median income of $30,000 versus $22,813 for females. The per capita income for the town was $13,710. 12.1% of the population and 9.0% of families were below the poverty line. Out of the total population, 17.3% of those under the age of 18 and 6.6% of those 65 and older were living below the poverty line. Notable people *Charles Fremont Amidon, federal judge *Loren B. Sessions, former US congressman *Jehuu Caulcrick, former Michigan State Fullback and NFL player attended Clymer Central School Communities and locations in Clymer *'Clymer' – The hamlet of Clymer is in the southwest corner of the town by the junction of NY Route 474 and County Road 15. The Pennsylvania border lies 1.5 miles to the south and 6.75 miles to the west of the center of the hamlet. *'Clymer Center' – A hamlet at the junction of County Road 10 and NY Route 474 near the middle of the town. *'Clymer Hill' – A hamlet in the northwest part of the town, west of Clymer Center. *'Jaquins' – A hamlet east of Clymer. *'Kings Corners' – A location at the junction of County Roads 10 and 23 at the eastern town line. *'North Clymer' – A hamlet at the junction of NY Route 474 and NY Route 76 near the north town line. *'Wickwire Corners' – A location formed by the intersection of Wickwire Road and NY Route 474, east of North Clymer. References External links * Town of Clymer official website * Early history of Clymer * Clymer Central School Category:Towns in New York (state) Category:Settlements established in 1820 Category:1820 establishments in New York (state) Category:Towns in Chautauqua County, New York